Home
by Tautiana
Summary: HOLLANDXTALHO With there fist child soon to be born what will happen on the Gekko? DISCONTINUED DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK
1. Chapter 1

**Home**

**I do not own Eureka 7!!!!**

CHAPTER ONE

Talho yawned as she slowly awoke it was dark in the room, light blocking curtains covered the windows. Holland put them in to help her sleep since she was just over eight months pregnant with his baby. She could use al the sleep she could get, her temper was a thing that few on the Gekko dared to mess with even before she was pregnant. Now that she was, everyone was on edge around her but they still liked having her around since she did a good job of keeping Renton and Holland in their places. Talho rolled on to her side and curled her body around her swollen stomach, and then pulled the blankets up to her neck. Breathing in Holland's familiar scent on the blankets she closed her eyesand relaxed. Moments later she hearded the door open and close but she couldn't see it since she was facing the wall. Footsteps made their way toward the bed but Talho didn't move, not much was able to make her. The bed shifted as a warm kiss rested on her cheek, she looked upto see Holland beside her. She sat up using arms to prop up her body as pilled some pillows against the head board of the bed, leaning back on them she looked up at Holland.

"Sleep well?" he asked her sitting on the edge of the bed while looking her in the eyes.

"Well?... could have been better, what time is it?" she asked.

"It's 9:45, still mourning" he rpelied "your getting pretty restless at night aren't you?" Holland asked her.

"Yeah, I'm up atleast every other hour" she told him as she put her left hand on her stomach. After a few minuets she flet the beby kick, she reached her other hand out to Holland.

"What?" he wondered what she was up to as he gave her his hand wich she placed on her stomach. Holland's eyes lit up as he felt the baby's movements, he spread his fingers wider across her stomach. Talho smiled and rested her hands on his and closed her eyes. Holland gentely placed his forehead against Talho's belly, she didn't bother opening her eyes she knew he would be careful.

"The baby could be born any time after the next couple of weeks" Talho whispered tiredly as they both heard a camera bo off. They looked toward the door way to see Stoner standing there with his camera.

" Stoner, what are you doing?" Holland asked taking his hands back from Talho.


	2. Note to readers

Author's Note

I will not be adding any more to my fanfics until I get at least 5 reviews on them!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the fact that my chapters are short but I can't stand when my stories have super long chapters. Short chapters are all that I have time to type I'm busy with classes and I don't have internet access at home.**

**I do not own Eureka 7!!!!**

CHAPTER TWO

"Well leader I'm taking pictures for rayout duh; since the announcement of Talho's pregnancy the magazine sales have shot back up" the photographer said.

"So your using my pregnancy as a form of profit?" Talho asked unimpressed.

"Your just looking at it the wrong way, if you think about it you would see that the public is very interested in the baby. Besides this is probably going to be the last issue of rayout before the kid is actually born. Your lucky Talho right now you're a very important person to our public. I'll get some more photos later you look like you could use some time for yourself right now" Stoner said as he left closing the door behind him.

"So your important to the fans of rayout now I wonder how popular you'll be when the baby comes?" Holland spoke.

"Hopefully not to much more I don't want that camera around me all the time" Talho spoke as she sat up with her arms gently cradling her stomach. Holland moved closer and took her into his arms. "Holland, you do realize that even though your… your going to be a father that the military will continue to hunt us down, don't you?" Talho asked as she looked up at him with her hands firmly placed on his chest gripping at his jacket. He moved his hands up from around her waist and hugged her.

"That's something you don't have to worry about the others and I won't let anything happen to you" he spoke as he released her from his grip. Holland stood uo and offered her a hand. "So are you going to leave this room with me or not?" he asked.

"Alright" she took hold of his hand and he pulled her up, he lead the way to the door when he felt a jerk of his hand, Talho had stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" he asked facing her.

"I'm thinking that I should change my clothes" she said looking down. She was wearing a midnight blue silk nightgown, it had spaghetti straps and ended a few inches above her knees.

"Why I like what your wearing now" Holland spoke.

"So you don't think it's sloppy?" she asked.

"No, I think it's fine" he answered.

"Well what about my hair then?" Talho asked.

Holland frustrated put a hand on his forehead. "Well if you think there's a problem with I t then go ahead and brush it I'll meet up with you in the bridge" Holland spoke as he left the room.

Shortly after brushing her hair Talho left the her room and headed for the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and washed up. Leaving the bathroom she made her way to the bridge: on her way there she meet up with Eureka anf Renton.

"Ugh good mourning Miss Talho" Renton spoke as he couldn't help but stare at the size of her stomach.

"Renton you see me everyday why do you suddenly choose noe to gawk at how big I've gotten?" Talho asked.

"Well I guess that it's just hard to believe that your going to be a mom" Renton said taking his eyes off of Talho's stomach.

"Well I guess you're right" Talho spoke rubbing the back of her head. "hey Eureka have you ever felt a baby's kicks before?" Talho asked turning her attention to the girl.

"Um, no I haven't" Eureka spoke quietly.

"Well then I'll just have to change that, here give me your hand" Talho spoke as she placed Eureka's hand against her stomach as the baby kicked again.

"Wow" Eureka spoke as her eyes shown with joy.

"Ugh Miss Talho could I feel to?" Renton asked nervously.

"Sure, go right ahead just be careful" Talho told the boy as he awed at the baby's kicks and other movements with Eureka as they heard a camera.

"Hey there" Stoner spoke as he came closer. "Mind if I get a few more pictures Talho?"

"Alright, just not to many" she told him.

"Hey Eureka put your ear and hands to Talho's stomach, it'll make a good picture for rayout" Stoner spoke as the girl followed his instructions, after taking a couple more photos Talho went to the bridge.


	4. Discontinued

Due to a lack of inspiration this story has been discontinued

Due to a lack of inspiration this story has been discontinued.

(With helpful hints I may continue… until I get writers block again which will most likely happen)


End file.
